Clowning Around
by Fate Lowe
Summary: The promised 3XA fic!


Disclaimer: Don't own…Don't sue…Please & thank you.

AN: Here's the 3xA story that I promised. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Clowning Around

By: Fate Lowe

Platinum blonde hair flowed out behind her as the tall, green-eyed, pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms twirled Auora Matias around the dance floor. She had just met him earlier that evening, along with the other pilots and their wives. She had come to Earth to find her brother. She had, thanks to her new friend, Relena. She was elated that she had found Duo, after all these years. When she met Trowa, however, she had not been able to take her eyes off of him. She had been sitting with all of them, getting to know her new friends, when he had asked her to dance. She could not refuse.

"So, Mr. Barton, tell me more about yourself. We've been at the same table all evening, yet I don't think you've said a word."

"…"

"Strong, silent type, huh?"

"…"

"I like that."

The music stopped and they returned to the table. She resumed talking to the group, as he sat in silence. The rest of the evening progressed in much the same way. They would talk for a while, then Trowa would ask her to dance. Every time she would smile and nod her head, as he led her out to the dance floor. At the end of the night, as everyone was saying goodnight, Trowa slipped Auora a note. She hid it in her dress, until she returned to the Yuy mansion, where she was staying. When she reached her room, she started undressing to take a shower. The note fell to the floor, as she threw the gown over a chair in her room. She went into the bathroom and took her shower. When she walked out of the bathroom, she found it lying where it had fallen. She picked it up and sat down on the plush bed.

"I almost forgot about it. I wonder what Mr. Talkative has to say, that he couldn't tell me in person."

She opened the note and read it's contents out loud, to herself.

_Auora,_

_I know that I didn't say much at the event tonight but there is something that I wanted to say. I wanted to let you know that you were the most beautiful woman there. I was also wondering if you would care to join me for dinner tomorrow evening. I will be waiting at La Pierre's at 6:00. I hope you had a wonderful time tonight. I know I did._

_Sweet dreams,_

_Trowa Barton_

"So, Mr. Barton wants to have dinner with me. I think I can do that. He is gorgeous after all."

"Relena, do you think that you could help me?"

"Sure, Auora. What do need?"

"Would you come with me to the mall and help me pick out a new outfit for tonight?"

"Sounds like fun. What's the special event?"

"I've got a date."

"Really? Would it happen to be with Trowa?"

"How did you know?"

"The two of you couldn't keep your eyes off of each other last night. It was kinda hard not to notice."

Auora walked into the restaurant. She removed her black, leather jacket, to reveal a low-cut, pink, silk chiffon dress that reached to just above her knees. She wore a pair of black stilettos to complete her ensemble. Her hair was half up in a simple french twist. The rest was down with a few tendrils framing her face.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to meet a Mr. Barton."

"Yes, of course. This way please."

"Mr. Barton, nice to see you again."

Trowa stood up from the table.

"Miss. Matias. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Please, call me Auora."

"Only if you call me Trowa."

"Agreed."

"Please sit, and may I say, you look absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you Trowa. You don't look so bad yourself."

She smirked as she looked at him. The rest of the dinner went wonderfully. Auora finally got Trowa to open up to her. They talked all through dinner. When the restaurant closed, they went to a local dance club and danced the night away. By the time Trowa dropped Auora off at the Peacecraft mansion, Relena was already eating breakfast.

"Wow, coming in a little late are we. Have a good time?"

Auora sat down at the kitchen table with Relena.

"Oh, yes. It was absolutely wonderful. I never would have thought that someone that silent could be so much fun. Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. See ya later, Lena."

Auora got up and left the kitchen. She passed by Heero, on her way out.

"Mornin' Heero."

"Mornin'."

Heero grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to his wife.

"What's she so happy about? For that matter, how can she be so awake at this time?"

Heero yawned, as if to emphasize his point. Relena giggled.

"Actually, she just got in. She's been out all night on a date."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say you may be missing a Preventer today."

"Hnn."

"Hey, Heero, buddy! You seen Trowa this mornin'?"

"You should ask your sister."

Heero continued on his way down the hall.

For the next six months, Trowa and Auora went out almost everyday. The two were practically inseparable. Then one night, at dinner, Auora got the surprise of her life. Trowa walked over and bent down on one knee. He opened a red, velvet ring box. Inside sat a sparkling sapphire on a white gold band.

"Oh, Trowa, it's beautiful."

Trowa took a hold of her left hand.

"Auora Matias, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh, Trowa. This is so unexpected, but yes. Yes, of course, I'll marry you."

He slid the ring on her finger and sealed it with a kiss.

Auora walked up the stairs to the Maxwell home. Duo had given her a key, when she first arrived, so she opened the door and walked inside. She found her brother where she always did, in the garage.

"Hey, bro, how's it comin'?"

Duo rolled out from underneath the classic car.

"Oh, hey Auora. It's comin' along really well. Can't wait to get this baby on the road."

"Sounds good."

"How's everything. Haven't seen much of you lately."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I've been spendin' a lot of time with Trowa."

"Yeah, I know. How's that workin' out for ya?"

"Actually that's why I'm here. I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything for you, sis."

"Well, would you escort me down the aisle at our wedding?"

She held up her left hand to reveal the stunning ring.

"You two are getting' married! That's great! Congratulations!"

Duo grabbed his twin up in a great big bear hug.

"Will you?"

"Of course, I will. It would be an honor."

Duo walked into Preventer Nanashi's office, the next day.

"Congratulations. I heard the good news. I just want to let you know that I'm glad you're marryin' my sister. Just take good care of her, k pal?"

"I will, Duo. I love Auora. I won't let anything happen to her."

Six months later, Auora stands in front of a full length mirror, examining herself. She is wearing a slim, simple, snow white, satin gown and matching white, satin stilettos. Her platinum blonde hair shimmered like a cascading waterfall of ringlets down her back, covered in the sheer white of her veil, pinned in place by a row of sparkling sapphires.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Duo Maxwell came into the room and closed the door.

"Something old? Something new? Something borrowed? Something blue?"

"The dress is new, the shoes are borrowed, and the barrette is blue, but I didn't have anything old."

"Problem solved." Duo stated, as he reached into his pocket.

He pulled his hand out and draped a silver chain around his sister's neck. Auora looked in the mirror. Her hand rested gently on the sapphire and diamond cross hanging from it.

"Duo, where did you get this? It's so beautiful."

"Sister Helen gave it to me when I was at the church. She told me, the day of the massacre, to give it to the one person who is most important in my life. I vowed that day that I would find you and that I would give it to you. I figured this was the perfect time."

Auora turned to look into the eyes of her twin. All that was needed to be said was never said aloud, for it wasn't necessary.

"It's time, we should go."

Trowa smiled, as his bride walked towards him, escorted by her brother. The ceremony went smoothly. The reception lasted long into the early hours of the morning. Mainly because, their cruise ship didn't leave until the next afternoon. They had planned a two week cruise for their honeymoon. When they returned home, it was back to business as usual.

**1 year later…**

The entire gang gathered in the waiting room of the maternity ward, all eagerly awaiting the birth of the Bartons' first child. Suddenly the doors open and Trowa walks out, pushing Auora in a wheelchair. She is holding a small bundle. Everybody gathers around the new family. A pair of dark, blue-green eyes open, as Duo picks up his niece. He touches the soft dark blonde hair.

"What's her name?"

"Gemini Halex Barton."

AN: There it is. I hope you liked it. I've got a couple more story ideas going right now, so I'm going to get on with them. Please R & R. Thank you. Until next time!

Fate Lowe


End file.
